


Stay for tonight

by MrandMrsDoctor



Series: Mattex [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU where Matt loves Alex off-set, Desperation, Divorce, Doctor Who References, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Mattex, Mattex fanfic, Reality, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, What happens when Alex and Matt get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrsDoctor/pseuds/MrandMrsDoctor
Summary: He was nervous. He'd never done this before with her. Sure, they’d kissed a few times at work events – often alcohol was to blame. Some were silly kisses, so daft he'd even shared a couple with Arthur. But some were serious. There had always been something there, but they'd never done anything about it. That is, until now. He had her right where he wanted her to be.Pinning her against the wall, Matt kissed Alex furiously. She reciprocated the same level of passion and desperation for him back.





	Stay for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First Mattex fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

Matt's co-stars had said they'd have a surprise for him on set this morning. He hated their surprises. As much as he loved the current team he was working with, it wouldn’t ever be like when Karen, Arthur and himself would mess about before shooting. The days when Alex were around were always the most fun though. She had a darker sense of humour, and always made sure to flirt with everyone on set. Matt chuckled to himself as he recollected on his time working on Doctor Who. It was a time he'd never forget, and he made friends who he still saw to this day. In a way, he wished it hadn’t ended.  
Matt walked up to his trailer on set, aware he'd arrived two hours earlier, and with no sign of this “surprise”. He sighed and unlocked the door, walked in and dropped his bag by the door. Locking it, he walked over to the left of the trailer to put the kettle on. It was then he found his surprise. 

“Hello sweetie.” He heard from the opposite end of the trailer, and he jumped. Only one woman could say those words and it actually do something for him, not just annoy him. He turned round to see Alex Kingston sat on his sofa on the right hand side of the trailer, smiling. He couldn’t help but grin. As he walked over, she stood up. They met in a hug, both smiling. “Alex!” said Matt, squeezing her tight around the waist and picking her up. She howled in laughter and gripped round his neck tighter to hold on. “What are you doing here?” Matt asked, gleaming at her as he put Alex down. She chuckled. “I’ve just finished filming for a new Netflix series in the next town over. I knew you were filming here and I have a few weeks before I’m due in the States. I gave your crew a call and asked if I’d be okay to come and visit you. It's been too long”. She smiled and now lead her hand down to squeeze his. He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Indeed it has. Cup of coffee?” he asked, nervously trying to distract himself from what he wanted to so badly do. His friends back home had never understood what he saw in her, at least when he was younger. He had been in his mid twenties and Alex was 19 years older than him. It'd never bothered him, but his friends and their 21 year old supermodel girlfriends just didn’t understand. But he wanted her, a woman, and a beautiful one at that. He'd never had much luck dating, relationships often fizzling out after a year or two, when things got serious. He realised now, seeing her again after four years, that it was because he never had her. It was easier to hide that truth when they messaged, emailed, or phoned each other. But right now, with her stood before him, he'd forgotten how stunning she was and how at ease she made him feel. She smiled at him. “I’d love one”. She let go of his hand and Matt couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He tried not to let on, though, and went to make them drinks. 

The two had been sat talking for over an hour, catching up and sharing what they had been doing since their last meet up, when Matt had a knock on his trailer door. “Smith?” said a man's voice, evidently a producer. “You're wanted in makeup in twenty minutes. Don’t be late, the boss is pissed today. Be ready for a lot of retakes.” Matt sighed before responding. “Cheers mate.” He turned to look at Alex. “I guess that’s my prompt to leave then?” she smiled and stood up. He didn’t want her to go, this couldn’t be their only meeting whilst she was about. Hastily Matt stood up with her, before she had time to get to the door. “Drinks?” he blurted out before shutting his eyes to cringe at how desperate he must have sounded. Alex turned to look at him again, looking confused. He coughed. “Tonight. After I finish for the day, would you want to go out for a few drinks? I have tomorrow off.” He smiled sweetly, hoping she’d accept. To his surprise, she smiled and nodded. “That sounds lovely. I'll meet you here? When will you be done?” Matt scratched his head. “We're expected to wrap up about 8 o'clock, but give me till 8:30 so I can get changed”. Alex nodded before kissing his cheek. She lingered a little bit and Matt blushed slightly. The both smiled. “See you later”. Matt watched as she left his trailer before sitting down. He was relieved, in a way, that she was the surprise. He'd only been thinking about how much he missed her. But what was all that? Did they actually have some sexual chemistry? He'd always assumed their previous kisses were nothing more than a laugh, really, but maybe he'd been wrong? Regardless, he had a long day ahead. Time would tell if there was something to be had between them. 

8.30pm. Matt sighed as the producer said “take 5, guys. We'll be here another hour at least until this is done perfectly”. Already letting her down, he found it best to call Alex, not text. He got her voicemail. “Hi ‘Lex. Listen, I'm sorry, I know we made plans tonight, but I'm going to be here at least another hour. I'll happily go for later drinks with you tonight, but I understand if you’d rather head back to your hotel and get to bed. Just let me know and we’ll see each other soon. Sorry again. Talk soon, love ya, bye”. He hung up. “love ya” was something they jokingly put in all their texts since filming the episode The Wedding of River Song. On set they’d always done bits of flirting, but nothing people didn’t suspect to be more than just that. Now, he wondered, if maybe he meant it...  
“Ok people, come on!” the director yelled, cutting off Matt's train of thought. He put his phone away and got back to work. 

10.15pm. The director yelled ‘cut' and the cast had never left a set so quickly. Matt checked his phone. He'd had a text from Alex. He opened it; ‘Don't worry about being late, I can still keep up with you! I'll wait by the trailer from about 10pm to give you chance to wrap up and get ready. See you then. Love Alex xx'. He smiled, then his heart skipped a beat. Shit. She'd be there now!  
He got back to the trailer as fast as he could, also hiding how he had run most the journey. He smiled when he saw Alex stood by the doorway. She hasn’t noticed him yet, so he took this time to admire her fully. She was in a little black dress that came off the shoulders. It hugged at her curves and he marvelled at how stunning her figure was. She didn’t look older than him at all. Now 35, he felt he fit with her better. She still didn’t look a day over 40, but the fact she was over 50 still failed to bother him. She'd tied her curly hair up and it perfectly framed her gorgeous face. She was just...perfect. He smiled, and as he got closer she noticed him. “Hey. Sorry I'm so late”. He kissed her cheek and smiled. “It’s quite alright. I was running late myself, only been here five minutes.” She smiled at him, and he realised how he wanted nothing more than to hold her. He tried to snap out of it. “You don’t scrub up too badly” he smirked and she giggled as he unlocked the door. “Give me five minutes and I'm all yours”. They smiled at each other as Matt went inside to change. He got out of costume and into a blue shirt and some black jeans. It was the smartest thing he had in his trailer, and he shrugged. “It'll have to do.”

Two hours later and six drinks in each, the two stepped outside a bar to get some fresh air. It was coming up for 1am, and even Matt was considering turning in. It had been a nice evening, but he didn’t want it to end. Alex smiled up at him. “I never asked; how's the family doing by the way?” he smiled at her. He loved how she actually cared about his life and everyone in it, not just him and how accomplished he'd become. He nodded, “They're all okay. Mum's glad I'm filming in the U.K. for a while, bless. It is nice, though. It'll be easier to get home for Christmas. How about yours?” he asked, before realising he probably made a huge mistake. Alex kept smiling however. “Salome is in boarding school, which is good really, considering I’m not about much. And the divorce is finalised. He's free of me.” Matt smiled sympathetically and put his arm round her. He could never understand why someone wouldn’t want to keep Alex in their life. It would be her second divorce, but this time the marriage just hadn’t worked out quite early on for some reason. He kissed the top of her head. “How are you doing?” he asked, and she looked up. “Not too bad,” she shrugged, “but...Matt, can I ask a favour?” she bit her lip. Confused, he enquired as to what she had in mind. Alex took a big breath in before blurting out: “Kiss me.” It shocked him what she said, but she seemed deadly serious. “W..what? I mean, really?” he scratched his head, nervous. She nodded. “Matt, I haven’t felt physically loved by a man in what feels like most of my marriage. I haven’t kissed anyone, not even on set, in over a year. I need to, and there’s nobody else I’d go to. Because...well...” now Alex started to look nervous, just as Matt was earlier when she'd taken his hand. He decided to take his chances and cut her off by grabbing her by the waist and kissing her tenderly. Alex didn’t care about what she had tried to tell him, as much as she wanted to do so. It could wait, she thought, and she kissed him back passionately. The two stayed locked in each other’s hold for at least five minutes on the side of the road, kissing and feeling each other. It had escalated beyond that of Alex just wanting to be kissed, Matt thought, and it now felt like they were both carrying on because they needed to. Eventually, Matt pulled away. The two stared at each other for a second, before smiling. “You were saying?” he asked. Alex giggled and got closer to him, something Matt didn’t think was possible. “I like you.” She said, biting her lip. He smiled and held her tighter. He didn’t know, nor care, if that was the alcohol talking. “And I like you too...a lot”. He blushed before kissing her again. This time, it was Alex who broke the bond. “Would you...would you want to stay at my hotel tonight?” she asked sheepishly. Matt blushed a brighter pink, before nodding. As much as he wanted to sleep with Alex, he had no doubt she meant to literally just stay overnight, maybe with a bit more kissing. Nevertheless, time with her was precious, and he didn’t care. They hailed a taxi and headed to her hotel suite. 

He was nervous. He'd never done this before with her. Sure, they’d kissed a few times at work events – often alcohol was to blame. Some were silly kisses, so daft he'd even shared a couple with Arthur. But some were serious. There had always been something there, but they'd never done anything about it. That is, until now. He had her right where he wanted her to be.  
Pinning her against the wall, Matt kissed Alex furiously. She reciprocated the same level of passion and desperation for him back. They had quickly made their way up to her hotel suite, struggling to keep their hands off each other in the lift. As soon as they shut the door behind themselves, they had been all over each other. Shoes were already off, and Alex had begun making work on Matt’s shirt buttons. His torso was now exposed and her dress had slid further off her shoulder. Cleavage was now clearly visible, something Matt failed to take his eyes off in the brief moments where they pulled away from kissing. In one of those instances, he'd muttered “I want you” and was then greeted by another kiss and Alex's nails digging into his back. He took that to mean she wanted this too. Both were equally unsure as to how much their drinking had to influence this. Feeling guilty, Matt momentarily pulled away, still holding Alex by the waist. “Wait...how drunk are you?” he was out of breath from kissing her so passionately, lipstick all over his mouth. He didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to care. But she was different. He loved her, in some way, more than most people. He didn’t want her to just be a hook-up or to ruin what they already had. She smiled faintly. “Not drunk enough that you should feel bad for taking advantage of me...” she kissed him, softly this time. He smiled. “Ok then...well, it's you who has been waiting for someone to do you. Tell me, Kingston...how is it that you want to be done?” he smirked and she chuckled, holding him closer still. Putting her arms around his neck, she arched her back off the wall to press her chest into his. He smiled and kissed her neck. “Tell me..,” he whispered, “where should I have you?” She sighed in pleasure as his breath almost caressed her neck. “Throw me on the bed... I need this, I need you.” Her breath quickened as Matt picked her up and threw her onto the king size bed. She giggled before being pinned down by him, who had climbed on top of her. They kissed deeply, Alex's body writhing on the bed. She needed him more than she could emote. 

Matt began to make work on Alex's dress, sliding it up over her hips. They pulled back from their kiss, Matt now kneeling over her, so to remove her dress from over her head. As it got thrown on the floor, he marvelled at her body. He'd seen her almost nude before – the group had all visited a spa together, been swimming, even accidentally walked in on her changing. Well, ‘accidentally'. But this time, she was his to look at. He leant over to kiss at her body all over, his open shirt tickling her. She smiled and sat up to grab at his trouser waistband. She frantically started working on it, tugging at the fly to get it down. He took over, undoing his trousers and pulling them down to his knees, along with his boxers. Alex had slipped off her underwear. The two stared into each others eyes, panting and both nervous. Alex looked down to see Matt fully erect and ready. She smiled and could feel herself blushing. 

“Last chance to back out..?” he said, his anxiety over this being alcohol driven still holding a firm grasp over him, as much as he wanted to just shag her hard. She smirked. “Not a chance in Hell, sweetie.” She giggled and Matt smiled, before getting back on top of her and spreading her legs. He was still partially dressed, with his shirt on, but open, and his trousers by his knees. He liked it, though. Made it more passionate, in his eyes, like it showed how they couldn’t wait for each other. And, on that thought, he slid into her slowly. 

Alex arched off the bed, almost yelling. He could tell it had been a long time for her, she was so tight around him. He went slow at first, getting her used to his length, burying his head in her neck and kissing it. She grasped onto him hard, enjoying every blissful moment he gave her. Her senses seemed hyper-aware; she got shivers at every moment his hands wandered up and down her body, his kisses made her feel alive again, and the feel of him inside her filled her with an immense amount of satisfaction. She'd needed sex for a long time now, but she was glad that she had waited for him. He was perfect for her. How she wished she could stay here with him forever...

Matt sped up the pace once Alex seemed comfortable. He moaned deeply near her ear and held onto her hips and he fucked her. Lost in the moment, he found himself pulling out and turning her over. Before Alex had a chance to get on all fours properly, he was already in her. The different angles made it easier for him to hit her g-spot, an Alex moaned loud. She buried her head into the duvet so not to be too disruptive to neighbouring rooms. Matt chuckled and spanked her hard from behind. The shock made Alex clench a little, and he let out a loud moan because of this. He was getting close, he knew that. Panting, he tried to speak, but Alex cut him off. “I can’t get pregnant, it’s fine..” she managed, in between loud yells and clinging onto the duvet. Grinning, Matt grabbed her by the waist and continued to thrust harder into her, until they both climaxed. He collapsed onto her, but rolled off quickly so not to crush her. They both lay panting for at least 10 minutes, both trying to process what they had just done. 

“Well...that was...” Matt started, trying to weigh up how Alex felt about the situation. He was ecstatic, obviously, but didn’t want to say in case she didn’t feel the same.  
“Amazing...” she replied, and Matt's eyes widened. “Really?” he smiled, stroking her cheek. She smiled and nodded, kissing his forehead. The two cuddled up together, Matt finally removing his clothing to get into bed, and lay in content. “Alex I...I want you to know I don’t do that. I don’t just shag people for the sake of it. And, even if I did, I don’t think I ever could with you. You’re too special to me. And, truth be told... I think I've been falling in love with you since the day we met”. Matt blushed and kissed her head. She giggled lightly. “Matthew, don’t be so nervous”. She leant up to face him, before stroking his face. “I feel the same way...”.  
The two talked into the early hours of the morning, discussing what they liked about each other, their upcoming work schedules and the practicality. For now, they would meet as often as possible, and keep their relationship secret. However, living together didn’t seem to be too far from view in terms of when they would have the time. They were happy at this arrangement; it would be something both sides were comfortable with and was at a steady pace. Content, happy, and feeling safe, the two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: A sequel is coming for you guys! Should be out before October 1st, 2018.


End file.
